Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust
by PixieStix57
Summary: Raini is a juvenile delinquent, dying to be a vampire. But when her wish comes true, she definitely has second thoughts. When she can't control her powers and herself, the Cullens intervene to keep her from killing everything around her.


Chapter One: When life gives you lemons, please don't quirt them in somebody's eyes

Chapter One: When life gives you lemons, please don't quirt them in somebody's eyes

It was terribly stupid of me to pull a stunt like this. I knew I should have just pushed my malevolent thoughts to the side and been a good girl like I should have been, but that was just never me. I had no idea why I was so devious all the time, but I do know why my parents hated me. Maybe it was the whole, me being a juvenile delinquent thing.

My footsteps made small 'clunking' noises as my combat boots met the ground. It was nearly three in the morning, but no matter how early or late it was, I was in trouble. Being me, and the idiot I was, I was doing something stupid. No, I didn't put whoopee cushions on the seats at the band concert, nor did I put a bucket of water over the entrance to the auditorium. I took the fall for my friend, and now, I'm running from the cops.

It really was a pretty morning. The sun was barely peeking out from over the mountains and small birds were chirping. I reached into my pink skull backpack and pulled out one of my favorite books, Twilight. You see, when I read, I don't think of anything else, so I didn't here the car pull up. I heard faint mumbling and thought it was a cab, so I just opened the door and sat down in the back seat. I mumbled a quick thanks and put my book away, wanting to tell the taxi driver how to get near my house. He already started driving.

"Um…" I started saying, feeling that I was making a very bad choice, "You just passed the street that I live on." Okay, so I lived a couple miles away, but I had a bad feeling about this.

I had the feeling I was being watched, so I looked away from the window and looked into the mirror. The man was staring at me with a small smirk on his face. Now usually, if I wasn't so scared, I would have slapped that smirk off his face. And if he wasn't so insanely gorgeous. His perfect pale skin seemed to glow with the upcoming sunrise. His jet black hair was tousled in the cutest way. Then I noticed his eyes. They were a deep burgundy, almost black. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought he was a vampire, I mean, he fits Stephanie Meyer's description perfectly.

The driver caught me staring and flashed me a brilliant smile, "Hello."

I felt the car slow down as we approached the edge of the forest that surrounded the city. I felt extremely nervous as he twisted around in his seat so he could easily reach me. Feeling around for the door handle, I pulled. It was locked from the outside. Now, I was mad.

"You're very appealing, you know. Not just how you look, I'm sure. Too bad you won't be alive for much longer. What's your name?"

He inched closer to me with a devilish smile. "My name is Raini. Now let me g-" I didn't have a chance to finish, for he took a perfectly clawed nail and ran it down my neck.

The man smiled and inched even closer to me. "What a pity that you're life has to be so short, Raini. You would have made an excellent- never mind." He said, looking it to my eyes, making me not want to look away like I was under some hypnotic spell.

Before I could make a witty remark or kick him were it hurts, he sunk is pearly white teeth into my neck.

It hurt! At first, it was just the pain of his teeth going into my neck, but then there was something else that was a thousand times worse. Then, it all clicked. Pale skin, burgundy eyes, extreme hotness. I couldn't believe it, but I finally knew what was happening. This man was a vampire and he was trying to kill me! Sure, I always thought that being a vampire would be cool, but now, I am definitely having second thoughts.

I let out a horribly loud scream of pain and terror, but I knew that nobody would hear me. I screamed and screamed. I knew that he could be killed with fire, but I had nothing. Today was definitely not my day.

Screaming didn't do anything to help me. I knew I had a lighter in my backpack so that I could light my cigarettes, but that would not make a fire big enough. I suddenly wished I had curly hair like everybody else in my family, so that I would have the super flammable hair spray, but I was so different from the others. The pain was so unbearable that I was barely able to open my backpack and pull out two lighters. I nearly forgot about the other lighter, but when I remembered it, I had a plan. In one hand I lit one of the lighters, the other broke the one open and poured it on the back of his shirt. I took the lit lighter and toughed it to the clear liquid running down his back.

He screamed out in pain and let go of my neck. He seemed confused until he saw the lighter in my hand. The man slapped me across the face and cursed at me, but that screamed in pain again.

Our mingled screams pierced the chilly night air, but after a terribly long hour, it was over. The man seemed to dissolve into a pile of ash which the air coming from the open windows quickly scattered.

I gripped the lighter tighter in my hand as I broke through the window with my foot. I crawled out, wincing in pain as the shards of glass cut at my sides. I fell onto the sidewalk and crawled over to where the gas cap was. I grasped the side of the vehicle, nearly scratching off the paint with my nails. I quickly removed the gas cap and lit the lighter. I threw it in and ran to take cover by a tree.

It seemed like only a second passed when it exploded. Think chucks of metal seemed to be hurled at me. I really had no idea why I blew it up. Maybe it was because I was afraid that he would come back.

I winced as I touched the marks on my neck. I had the feeling I was being watched and I didn't know what else to do.

"Alice. Help me."

_One week earlier in the Cullen household:_

"Oh my god!" Alice shouted, running down the stairs of her house and nearly running Bella over on the way.

Alice looked terribly frightened, and Jasper, who was currently playing video games with Emmet on the couch, could feel it.

"What is it, Alice? What did you see." Jasper asked, concerned.

Alice bounded over to the couch, sitting in between Emmet and Jasper.

"Mass murder. Vampire. Colorado. Help."

Emmet looked at Alice with a goofy smile. "I think she's having hysterics. Maybe we should slap her!"

Alice and Jasper both glared at Emmet.

Jasper look at Alice with an unemotional look on his face. "Alice, please just tell us what you saw."

"Raini Emmah Bryon. Age thirteen. Bit by a vampire in two days. Left alone in the woods near the Colorado border. Murdered two whole towns."

Everybody who was in the room was in shock. Bella, Edward, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, and Esme. Nobody could believe that a small thirteen year old girl could kill two towns. Finally, somebody spoke up.

"So, I guess we leave now."


End file.
